Malchik Gay
by xMickey-Masochistx
Summary: Song fic about Ryou and Bakura. Bakura rejected Ryou, how will Ryou cope? HAPPY ENDING PEOPLE!Rated for suicidal themes. Shounen ai Yaoi.


**Yaoi Goddess of Ramen**- Moshi, Moshi everyone! (At least, everyone who decides to read this!) I am Yaoi Goddess of Ramen and it's an honor to meet all of you::bows to everyone: This is the first fic that I'm posting here and I hope that you guys like it!

**Bakura**- I don't think they care much about you or this story.

**YGR**- Bakura! Don't be so mean! They obviously care about the story, because they did click on the link.

**Bakura**- It's called 'pity', you idiot!

**YGR**- ... You're so mean...

**Bakura**- That's what I get paid for.

**YGR**- OO... You get paid?

**Bakura**- ...

**YGR**- : Laughs uncontrollably: YOUR JOB SUCKS!

**Bakura**- Whatever, just do the damn disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER**- Oh, Yeah... don't own it. I can't. Love to, but can't.

**YGR**- I would love it if you would review, even if you think that it's so stupid that you stopped reading it, just to tell me why you didn't like it. I LOVE CC; it will improve my probably horrible writing.

**Bakura**-** Flames will be used to grill steak. The steak that I will eat. Yum…**

**_Lyrics to Malchik Gay are typed like this_**, which I don't own, **_t.A.t.U_** does.

**YGR**- Oh yeah, the little thing in the stars are from other shows/movies. The first one to identify both of them get a gift fic written by me (if they want)!

**HINT-** The first is from a Disney movie, the second from an adult swim show.

**Malchik Gay**

He said that he's sorry.

'Why should he apologize?' you ask?

All he had to do was say 'yes' and my life would be complete. I would be in the arms of the one I love, if only he didn't reject me.

Am I not good enough? Is it because I look like a school girl? Or am I ugly? Why, damn it!

_**Handsome**_

_**Tender**_

_**Soft**_

_**Why do you look right though me **_

_**Thinking**_

"_**No"**_

I hate this! All I can do about it is cry. And that's all I've been doing for 18 hours straight! No matter how long I cry or how many times I press cold steel to my flesh, the pain of the heartbreak won't go away. I've tried to tell myself that I hate him, but the words can't escape my lips. Every time I try I see his handsome, pale face, his sharp chocolate eyes, his silver hair that so resembles my own. I see his rare smile and his sharp fangs that everyone thinks are creepy. But not me…I love them.

_**I can't deny my feelings**_

_**Growing**_

_**Strong**_

_**I try to keep believing **_

_**Dreaming on**_

I add to the many cuts on my arm. Surprise, surprise! I still feel nothing but the pain deep inside my heart.

"Why don't you love me?" I whisper as I watch more blood slowly drip to the floor. "I'll do anything if you'll please…Just be mine? Please?"

I start to shiver as I suddenly felt cold. More tears escape my eyes and I begin to sob again.

_**And every time I see you**_

_**I crave**_

_**More**_

_**I wanna pull you closer**_

_**Closer**_

_**Closer**_

_**Closer**_

_**But you leave me feeling frozen**_

The phone starts to ring, but there's no way in hell that I'm gonna answer the bloody thing. I'd probably just Yugi wanting to go the movies or something. He's a good kid, Yugi. He's just so sweet and helpful.

Finally my answer machine picks up and I hear my usually voice on it.

"Hello, Ryou here! I'm not here at the moment to answer your call, but if you leave a message, I'll call as soon as you get it!" -Beeeeeep-

"Ryou?"

My heat is starting to pound…

"Please, Ryou pick up the phone. I know you probably hate me, but please… answer the phone."

"I don't hate you," I whisper, though he can't hear me. "I can't hate you…"

"Ryou, please… I need to know if you're ok…"

Silent.

I hear a beep and I know that he's gone.

It's getting harder to breath; it's probably because the last cut I made was a little deep. I'm probably loosing too much blood.

Oh well.

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**I can be**_

_**All you need**_

_**Won't you please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Apologies**_

_**Might-have-been's**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Can't erase**_

_**What I feel**_

_**Malchik gay, gay**_

I guess I have two options here; 1) I could get up and call an ambulance, or 2) I can just wait here and wait for my pain to end.

Wait, wait… So it's either live with pain or die with…pain?

The latter seems easier. Much easier.

I don't know how long it's been… at least a half an hour, I should think. Suddenly, I hear a car outside. Wonder who it is?

The person that I only assume was in the car starts knocking repeatedly on the door. It won't stop, the knocking…

"Ryou!" I hear him yell. "Ryou, open the door!"

I'm sure he's still yelling, but my hearing is leaving me as well as my slowly clouding sight. I think I've gone completely deaf…

SLAM!

OK, I lied.

"Ryou!" the intruder yells, no longer muffled by the door. I can just barely hear his footsteps as running around my house. Then suddenly my bedroom door opens to reveal my love, breathing heavily with wide eyes.

"Ryou…" he whispers as he runs over to me and wraps his arms around my cold body. "Ryou…why?

"Ba…ku…ra…" I just barely whisper as I watch a single tear run down his cheek. I try to lift my hand to wipe it away, but I was too weak to move.

_**Choking**_

_**Back e-motion**_

_**I try to keep on hoping**_

_**For a way**_

"Ryou, hold on…" he whispers as he hugs me close. I snuggle into his chest, using the last of my strength. He reaches one arm over toward the phone and dials a number.

"I need an ambulance!" he says quickly. "612 Whars Ave! Hurry, he's loosing a lot of blood!"

"'Kura…" I smile as I breathe in his scent.

"Ryou, don't talk," he says as he hangs up the phone and wraps a second arm around me. "They'll be here soon."

I can tell that he's trying not to cry, but his voice and his eyes deceive him.

He's so strong.

_**A reason for us both to **_

_**Come in**_

_**Close**_

_**I long for you to hold me**_

_**Like your**_

_**Boyfriend**_

_**Does.**_

He keeps whispering to me, telling me that everything will be OK. I can barely hear him anymore, even though he's right here. I must almost be gone.

"Ryou , please… Don't leave me…" is the last thing I heard before I slipped into the awaiting darkness.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

I… I can hear voices… loud voices. My head hurts…

I open my eyes and quickly shut them. The light's too right…

Now for the voices… they were talking about… blood?

"He's lost a lot of blood. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake up for a few days," says the unfamiliar voice. "If he does wake up, then heal be exhausted with a severe headache.

"Thank you, Doctor," says… Bakura's voice? Did Bakura just give appreciation?

I hear footsteps and a door shut. Someone sits on the bed that I'm laying on. It's quite obvious that I'm in a hospital.

My ingenious plan failed.

I feel someone's hand take hold of my hand. I take a deep breath and I smell the familiar scent of cinnamon… I smell Bakura.

"Ryou…" he whispers. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I didn't say 'no'…you wouldn't have… Oh, Ra…" He start's to choke don sobs. (A/N- Oh, how the mighty have fallen!)

Why is he crying? Why? He couldn't possibly be worried about me, could he?

_**And though my dream is**_

_**Slowly**_

_**Fading**_

_**I wanna be the object**_

_**Object**_

_**Object**_

_**Object**_

_**Of you passion, but it's hopeless**_

"Please… forgive me?" he chokes. He lifts my hand slowly and kisses it gently.

I feel so warm after that, so happy. It's slightly pathetic, I know.

I try to open my eyes again, this time I succeed. I see my love sitting on the bed with tears running down his pale cheeks. Yes, the great "Tomb Robber of Egypt" is crying. It's kind of scary, to tell you the truth. It made me want to cry.

I take my hand that he isn't holding and gently wipe his tears away. He looks up from my hand with a shocked face.

"Ryou?"

"Hey 'Kura," I say in a raspy voice. God, my throat hurts.

"Ryou…" Bakura leans over and wraps his arms around me "Oh Ra, Ryou …" I smile as I breathe in his scent again. He suddenly pulls away and has an angry look on his face. I frown.

"What?"

"That was stupid!" he yells, standing up. "Ryou, why did you do something so idiotic!"

"B-Bakura, I… " I sit up to face him. At least this doesn't hurt.

"You never, NEVER, hurt yourself over anything!" he crossed his arms and looked away from me. "It's not something you'd do, Ryou."

I looked down at hands that griped the bed sheets tightly. "I-I couldn't stand it," I whimper as my shoulders start to shake. "The pain wouldn't go away… after you said 'no'…" Tears start falling from my eyes. "It hurt and I couldn't… it wouldn't go away, no matter what I did. I-I just wanted it to go away and so I…I …" I start sobbing like a school girl that just broke her nail. Over the smallest thing. "I didn't care about my life anymore! I wish I were dead. That way I wouldn't to live with the pain that… that you don't love me." I can't speak anymore so I start sobbing in my hands.

After a few seconds, I hear a sigh and feel Bakura sit on the bed again .

"You idiot," he whispers as he wraps his arms around me. "That's not why I said no."

I try to stop crying, but it doesn't work… just like before.

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**I can be**_

_**All you need**_

_**Won't you please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Apologies**_

_**Might-have-been's**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Malchik gay**_

_**Can't erase**_

_**What I feel**_

_**Malchik gay, gay**_

"I said no because… because I don't deserve you. I'm not good enough for you, Ryou. You deserve someone better."

My tears stop at these words.

"After how I hurt you… how could you want even want to be near me?"

"B-Bakura, I…" I whisper into his chest. "I don't want anyone else. I want you… We all make mistakes… I could never hold a grudge toward you… Bakura, please…I don't want to live if I can't be with you!"

Bakura pulls me away and looks into my eyes, almost as if he's trying to read my mind.

"Ryou, we can't,"

"Yes we can!" I yell, taking hold of the front of his shirt in my small hands. He looks shocked. "We can Bakura! I don't care what happens in the future! That is then, but this is now!" God, it feels like my throat's being ripped out! "Please…" I whisper, taking away the rough tone that I just had. "Make me happy? Please?" My lips start to tremble as I look deep into his eyes.

You know how they say 'actions speak better than words'?

Well, remind me to thank whoever came up with that.

I nearly gasp as Bakura leans over and gently touches his lips to my own. My eyes automatically close my arms encircle his waist. He pulls away and kisses my forehead, my cheeks and my lips again.

"Ryou… don't ever leave me…" he whispers as he embraces me.

"Never… I'll never leave you," I whisper as I snuggle into his chest.

I don't know if I have ever felt as happy and safe as I do now, but I have a feeling that I'll feel this way for a long time.

**Owari**

**YGR**- So, What do you think?

**Ryou**- I don't know about you guys, but I like it.

**YGR**- That's only because you got Bakura!

**Ryou**- :Blush:

**YGR**- How cute! Anyway, I would love for you to review; just to tell me if you like or not. Don't forget, I love CC! Also, if you want I'll write a prequel on how this all happened.

Until next story, Ja ne!


End file.
